Eyes on Him
by Nami Erins
Summary: When Gaara went to Konoha, he set his eyes first to Sasuke but he kind of regretted it after meeting Naruto. The setting is set after Gaara is resurrected by Chiyo Baa-sama. Notice/Warning: NaruGaara / GaaraNaru, pairing.


**A/N:** There should be an intro right? Damn, so new here, and the very first Fanfic I made *anxiety level increasing*. Err... it's a very short one-shot.

**Summary: **Not very good with summary! When Gaara went to Konoha, he set his eyes first to Sasuke but he kind of regretted it after meeting Naruto. The setting is set after Gaara is resurrected by Chiyo Baa-sama.

**Notice/Warning: **NaruGaara / GaaraNaru, pairing. Yeah. It's a Shounen-ai/Yaoi. If you don't want that... press alt+f4. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes on Him<strong>

_By: Nami Erins_

"I will save Sasuke whatever the cost." say as Naruto with a serious look on his face as he was looking on the vast horizon of sands in the town of Hidden Sand.

They are both at the balcony of Gaara's office. Gaara's resurrection by Old Lady Chiyo took all of his strength on the process so he was weakened and Naruto chose to stay with him so he won't be worried sick of him. Gaara recovered his natural energy after a week, Naruto decided to leave on that night to chase after Sasuke who is rapidly being eaten by the darkness.

"I would want to help you out Naruto but..." unable to finish his words, Gaara looked at Naruto who then looked back at him, smiling.

"What are you blabbering about Gaara? I could handle Sasuke alone because I am strong!" he said with full confidence.

"He is dangerous, a man who is eaten up by his revenge is the man who is most likely to forget, even his friends just to get the revenge that he wants." Gaara warned him.

Naruto wrapped his shoulders around the Kazekage and continued smiling like an idiot.

"He won't forget about me. And if he really did, I would make him friggin' remember me, acknowledge me and..." as the kyuubi host reached his last word, his smile faded away and was replaced by a melancholic face...

_"No need to hesitate Naruto, I know your next words, you want him to remember how much you love each other back then... Back then when you are still a rookie genin under Kakasahi-san's care... how you both learned to develop that strong emotion because you best understand each other's pain... the pain of being alone..."_ Gaara told himself as he tries his best not to show his real emotions to his friend and maintains his all ever stoic expression.

_"I sometimes despise myself for setting my eyes on Sasuke first as my rival before you, if only I just met you sooner, maybe we could have been..."_ the sad thoughts was disturbed because Naruto suddenly tapped Gaara's back.

"Hey, are you ok? You are spacing out!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara gave him a faint smile and said he was okay.

Naruto did not believe him and insisted for a reason why the Kazekgae is spacing out.

"Naruto-kun... If I am to become like Sasuke... would you also save me? Look for me?" Gaara asked with a faint smile on his face and could not even directly look at Naruto's large sapphire eyes.

"No! Why would I do that?" Naruto said without even hesitating. With those sharp and firm words, the Kazekage was hurt deeply as if thousand kunai pierced him. But of course, he had not shown his emotion but he could not stop himself from tearing a little amount of tear on his eye that's why he just bowed his head and said that he also thought of that answer.

"Because I always believe that it won't happen to you Gaara, you care so much for Suna and you are a changed man now, I trust you so much on not doing anything like what Sasuke is doing." Naruto said with his epic signature smile, the idiotic smile he always flash whenever he say something he thought poetic. But with that epic smile, he was able to reach anyone's heart and soul, including Gaara's, who is guarded by his pain and sands.

The Kazekage raised his head and looked at Naruto with his gentle smile.

"You think so?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Hell yeah! You're one of the kindest guys I ever met. And also, I won't let that happen, because you're one of the persons I don't want to lose!" the kyuubi holder said cheerfully.

Gaara could not stop himself from hugging his friend because he was overjoyed. Although Naruto is shocked by the sudden action of the man he never thought would do anything like that, he soon smiled and hugged his friend back, tightly.

"You're the first person to ever need me as me, not as a weapon or a killing machine...I was so happy Naruto..." Gaara said as he was forcing himself not to cry and is smiling with marked serenity on his aura. _"You gave me reason to exist..."_ he added but only on his thoughts.

"Gaara..."

"Don't die Naruto... I will wait for you return..."

"Who said I'm gonna die you dummy... I won't until I become a Hokage and be recognized by everyone!" Naruto said blissfully.

_"It hurts to think that his eyes are only for Sasuke...but if that's what make him strive to live and be happy along with it...I would also be happy while being silent for what I really feel about him...it is better... than to see him being lonely without the love of his life...that would hurt even more...but still, I will protect him and be by his side, forever…" _says Gaara on his mind as he sighed and hugged Naruto even tighter.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OMG, if a single soul reached up until this point and reviews the story, I would be crying out of happiness. Thank You. :)


End file.
